rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
The Rolling Stones
The Rolling Stones é unha banda inglesa formada en 1962 que está entre as bandas máis populares e antigas aínda en actividade. Ao lado dos Beatles, foi a banda máis importante da chamada "British Invasion" dos anos 60. A banda formouna en Londres Brian Jones, e foi popularizada polos seus dous compositores, o vocalista Mick Jagger e o guitarrista Keith Richards. O grupo comezou tocando american blues, rock & blues e Rock n' Roll, e posteriormente aventurouse con outros xéneros incluíndo country, psicodelia, reggae e disco. Historia Formación da banda Tanto Keith Richards como Mick Jagger asistiron á Dartford Maypole County Primary School, e en 1960, os dous atopáronse de novo cando Richards asistía á Sidcup Art School e Jagger era estudante da London School of Economics. Xuntos, co amigo común Dick Taylor, formaron a banda Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys. Os fundadores dos Stones, o multi-instrumentista Brian Jones e o pianista Ian Stewart estaban tamén activos na escena musical de Londres; Jones tocaba con The Ramrods and Blues Inc., unha banda por onde tamén pasou o futuro baterista dos Stones Charlie Watts. En xuño de 1962 a formación dos Stones quedou conformada con Jagger, Richards, Stewart, Jones, Taylor e o baterista Tony Chapman. Taylor deixou o grupo e este rebautizouse como The Rolling Stones, pola conción "Rollin' Stone" de Muddy Waters. O 12 de xullo de 1962 a banda realizou o seu primeiro concerto formal no Marquee Club. A formación era Jagger, Richards, Jones, Stewart no piano, Taylor no baixo e Tony Chapman na batería. Jones tiña a intención de tocar principalmente Chicago blues, pero Jagger e Richards trouxeron o rock & roll de Chuck Berry e Bo Diddley á banda. O baixista Bill Wyman uníuse a eles en decembro e o baterista Charlie Watts no mes de xaneiro de 1963. Discografía * The Rolling Stones - 1964 (Decca Records) * 12 X 5 - 1964 (London Records) * The Rolling Stones No. 2 - 1965 (Decca Records) * The Rolling Stones, Now! - 1965 (London Records) * Out of Our Heads - 1965 (Decca Records) * December's Children (And Everybody's) - 1965 (London Records) * Aftermath - 1966 (Decca Records) * Between the Buttons - 1967 (Decca Records) * Flowers - 1967 (London Records) * Their Satanic Majesties Request - 1967 (Decca Records) * Beggars Banquet - 1968 (Decca Records) * Let It Bleed - 1969 (Decca Records) * Sticky Fingers - 1971 (Rolling Stones Records) * Exile on Main St. - 1972 (Rolling Stones Records) * Goats Head Soup - 1973 (Rolling Stones Records) * It's Only Rock 'n' Roll - 1974 (Rolling Stones Records) * Black and Blue - 1976 (Rolling Stones Records) * Some Girls - 1978 (Rolling Stones Records) * Emotional Rescue - 1980 (Rolling Stones Records) * Tattoo You - 1981 (Rolling Stones Records) * Undercover - 1983 (Rolling Stones Records) * Dirty Work - 1986 (Rolling Stones Records) * Steel Wheels - 1989 (Rolling Stones Records) ... Category:Bandas de Londres